


Objections and Rules

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Juris Imprudence [21]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse, Any, <i>"I strenuously object?" Is that how it works? Hm? "Objection." "Overruled." "Oh, no, no, no. No, I STRENUOUSLY object." "Oh. Well, if you strenuously object then I should take some time to reconsider."</i></p><p>John helps Rodney learn the rules of evidence for trial</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objections and Rules

"I strenuously object?" Rodney tried to peek into his evidence handbook, but John cleared his throat pointedly, and Rodney straightened up.  
  
"Is that how it works? Hm?" John raised his eyebrows.  
  
Rodney didn't know why John was making him do this. John never went to court. He had as a JAG officer, obviously, but still. It had been years, right?  
  
"Objection," Rodney said, trying to sound firmer.  
  
"Overruled," John said immediately, smirking.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no. No, I _strenuously_ object," Rodney said.  
  
John rolled his eyes. "Oh. Well, if you strenuously object then I should take some time to reconsider."  
  
Rodney felt a whine rising in the back of his throat. He swallowed it down. "John, you're not helping." This was his first trial since the one he'd done at the law school clinic as a 3L. He'd chosen patents because it was relatively low-litigation. Sam was supposed to be the IP litigator, right?  
  
"Your objection is missing a vital component, Rodney."  
  
Rodney tried to peer at the evidence handbook.   
  
John sighed. "What are you objecting _to?_ "  
  
"Hearsay!"  
  
John raised his hands in a small cheer. "Yay! Now, what are all the exceptions to hearsay?"  
  
Rodney groaned. "Really?"  
  
John slid closer to him, leaned in, and caught his gaze, held it. "For every answer you get right, you will get to pick one item off the bedroom list, and I will perform it on demand. So, exceptions to hearsay?"  
  
Rodney fumbled for the evidence handbook.  
  
John caught his wrist, pinned it to his side, and nibbled at Rodney's throat. "Nice try. So, exception one?"  
  
Rodney's eyes rolled back into his head. "Um...present-sense impression?"  
  
"Correct. And?"  
  
And Rodney would memorize all of the rules of evidence if it got him another weekend of this.


End file.
